


Cracks

by December21st



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fringe, Lost
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's hunting little girls. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for Fringe (Season 2), Doctor Who (New Season 5 through “Flesh and Stone”), and Lost (Through “The Candidate”). Yes, I spoiled three TV series in a drabble. What?

There are cracks in reality. They’re hunting little girls.

They hunted Olive Dunham, blonde and determined. But she learned to control them, bend them to her will. Now they try to abandon her in a universe that is not her own.

They hunted Amelia Pond, the fearless Scottish lass. But her raggedy doctor friend kept them at bay. Now they try to remove her from time itself.

Who will they hunt next? Little Ji Yeon Kwon, so lost without her parents?

Their prey have learned to fight them, and they don’t _like_ being defied. But they’ll wait. They’re only cracks.


End file.
